This Core component is intended to provide administrative and fiscal oversight to the operations ofthe 4 individual Research Projects and the Scientific Core Component. There are 3 specific aims: 1. Promote integration of individual scientific projects in the context of the Program themes. 2. Coordinate review of scientific activities by internal and external advisory groups. 3. Provide administrative support in the form of fiscal oversight for Program-related expenditures in individual projects and in the scientific core (cores B), coordination of program related services provided by the Core, and responsibility for the preparation of progress reports and continuation applications on an annual basis. These goals will be accomplished through the activities ofthe administrative unit (Dr. Stark and Ms. Lannum) and the internal and external advisory groups.